Completely Lightened
by EverGain
Summary: A fic mainly about Shin. He survives and starts a new life. Who would've known that life could lead to love. I suck at summaries.Rating might change. Please forgive Ch.2 crapiness. I couldn't think of anything!
1. Bad Beginnings

This is mainly a Shin fic. He might be OOC sometimes, or even worse, all the time, knowing me. I have to make him a little OOC for some causes, so don't kill me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Bad Beginnings  
  
~  
  
"How are you feeling?" some old man in white asked.  
  
"I could show you." Shin mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" the doctor asked.  
  
He hadn't heard him clearly.  
  
"Just peachy!" Shin yelled at him.  
  
"When can I get out of here?" Shin asked, calming down a little.  
  
"Whenever. You just have to sign a few papers." The Dr. said.  
  
"Wouldn't be anything new." Shin mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" the Dr. asked once again.  
  
"Get a hearing aid." Shin told him.  
  
~  
  
'Where in heck, am I supposed to go?' Shin thought to himself as he stepped out of the hospital.  
  
Then other thoughts hit him. Vicious. Spike. Were they dead? Where were they? He'd have to find out. He looked around at the buildings. He noticed it was raining, but he wasn't getting wet. He looked above him and saw the hospital was still protecting him from the rain.  
  
"Excuse me!" a voice came from behind him.  
  
Shin turned around to see a man standing there, waiting for him to move so he could get out of the hospital. Shin moved and nodded apologetically. He looked back out at the street.  
  
'Well, I might as well start at the syndicate.' Shin said.  
  
He started to walk away. He walked by a mechanics store and it reminded him of something. Why not start at the Bebop?  
  
~  
  
Shin asked around a little before he finally found a comlink number on the Bebop. He was going to try and get in touch.  
  
~  
  
Jet sat on the couch rubbing his temples. Faye was surrounded by the four walls of her room. The beeping of the com made Jet jump out of his skin and through the ceiling. He ran to the control room to see if it was Spike. When he saw it wasn't Spike-or anyone he could really remember seeing-he didn't say anything. His senses came back to him.  
  
"Yeah?" Jet asked.  
  
"Did Spike ever get back?" Shin asked.  
  
"How do you know Spike?"  
  
"Did he ever come back?" Shin tried to keep the subject.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Jet didn't know if he should give out information or not.  
  
"I'm an old friend. Now could you please tell me if he ever came back!"  
  
Jet sighed.  
  
"No."  
  
Shin cursed under his breath.  
  
"Um, thanks anyway. Goodbye." Shin hung up.  
  
If Vicious was still alive his was neck high in dog crap. Next was to go to the syndicate. He really didn't want to go back there.  
  
~  
  
After fighting for a way to the syndicate for almost an hour he finally got a ride and was there in about two hours. Shin didn't really know what he would find. If he was taken out of there, wouldn't the bodies be taken away? Shin didn't really know. Shin walked into the building. It looked like it had been to Hell and hadn't come back yet.  
  
'How am I going to find out anything if I don't know how.' Shin thought.  
  
All that training in the syndicate wasn't helping him find anything. He couldn't even think of what he had learned.  
  
~  
  
My first chapter. I jumped around a little. Please tell me if you liked it in a REVIEW! Also tell me if Shin is OOC. Sorry about the shortness. Cya! 


	2. Leads To Nowhere

Second Chapter. Yeah now that I think of it Shin isn't the kind of person to be rude. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to remember not to do that. As for Shin/Faye I'm not going to do that, but you should. It sounds like it would be cool. Well that's all for now. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Leads To Nowhere  
  
~  
  
'I can't believe there wasn't anything there. No bodies. There wasn't even any blood!' Shin thought.  
  
He had no clue what was going on. Would the other members have cleaned the place up? No, they wouldn't have any reason to. Someone had to be alive. Shin just didn't know whom yet. He didn't know if he wanted to know, either. Shin didn't know where to go now. He just stood there.  
  
'Maybe there's something in the paper.' Shin thought.  
  
Shin shook his head and sighed. He started walking. He didn't care where he was walking.  
  
Soon enough he found a paper lying on the ground. He picked it up to see what date it was. He looked through it halfheartedly. Like it was going to tell him something. He guessed he had been in the hospital for atleast a few days. A picture of the building caught his eye. He flipped back to the page.  
  
"They're tearing it down." Shin mumbled.  
  
Now he guessed that the workers that were going to tear it down cleared every thing out. Then why were there no cops asking him anything? Shin didn't feel like thinking to hard and he was getting tired. He was thinking about going somewhere to go to sleep, but then he remembered he had no money. He sighed and started walking again.  
  
Shin started thinking about ways to get money. He couldn't wait a week for a paycheck, atleast not yet. He wasn't going to allow himself to join any more syndicates. He could gamble, but you need money to do it. He had no money.  
  
'How am I going to pay that hospital bill?' Shin shook his head.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a man he knew. Didn't he have a.bounty.on him? Shin thought for a second. He didn't want to, but he was going to take him in.  
  
"Ahem." Shin walked up behind the man.  
  
The man turned around.  
  
"What?" He asked rudely and turned back to whatever he was doing.  
  
The man slowly turned around again. He pointed a finger at Shin.  
  
"You're one of those, um, those guys with that white haired man, right?" The guy asked.  
  
Shin nodded. The guy turned all the way around.  
  
"Anything I can do for you?" The guy asked.  
  
He must have been afraid Shin was going to shoot him or get Vicious to carve his guts out or something.  
  
"Yeah come on." Shin started to walk toward an alleyway.  
  
"Oh, crap." The man said under his breath.  
  
As soon as they were unseen Shin turned around quickly and brought a gun down on the man's head, knocking him out.  
  
~  
  
Ack! I know what I want to do with this, but I can't think of a good way to get there! It's boring! Well, more like I'm making it boring. ::sighs:: Just let me get past a few more chapters. It should be better then. Actually, I know two ways of doing this. Tell me what you think. Should there somehow be a syndicate involved and keep the usual gun fighting and bounty hunting or something calmer. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Sorry it was short. One of these days I'll get in the habit of making them longer. Thanks for reading. Cya! 


End file.
